ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic
Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Deluxe is an enhanced port of Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed and will be released for Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC (via Steam). Changes *Sega Miles return *Character unlockability is now different: instead of unlocking them in World Tour with Stars, they can be unlocked anytime in the Sega Shop *Additional characters are added (see Characters below) **Some characters that were that were in the first game that didn't make to the original version of Transformed *Ryo Hazuki is an unlockable character in all platforms *Three new tracks have been added *Various bug fixes *OutRun Bay is now included in a new cup in this game *The game now runs at 60 frames per second Characters Returning *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *AiAi (Super Monkey Ball) *MeeMee (Super Monkey Ball) *Amigo (Samba de Amigo) *Beat (Jet Set Radio) *Gum (Jet Set Radio) *Ulala (Space Channel 5) *Pudding (Space Channel 5) *Gillus Thunderhead (Golden Axe) *Alex Kidd (Alex Kidd) *BD Joe (Crazy Taxi) *Joe Mushashi (Shinobi) *NiGHTS (NiGHTS) *Reala (NiGHTS) *Vyse (Skies of Arcadia) *Ryo Hazuki (Shenmue) *AGES (Daytona USA, Dreamcast, After Burner) *Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) *Danica Patrick *Mii (Switch exclusive) *Avatar (Xbox One exclusive) *Football Manager (Football Manager, PC exclusive) *Shogun (Shogun: Total War, PC exclusive) *General Winter (Company of Heroes 2, PC exclusive) *Willemus (Total War: Rome II, PC exclusive) *Pyro, Heavy and Spy (Team Fortress 2, PC exclusive) *Yogscast (represented by Simon Lane, PC exclusive) New From Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing *Billy Hatcher (Billy Hatcher & the Giant Egg) *Banjo and Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie, Xbox One exclusive) Newcomers *Arle Nadja (Puyo Puyo) *Woody (Wild Woody) *Bug (Bug!) *Pepper (Clockwork Knight) *Vectorman (Vectorman) *Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) *Crash (Crash Bandicoot) *Mario (Super Mario, Switch exclusive) *Inkling Girl (Splatoon, Switch exclusive) *Link (The Legend of Zelda, Switch exclusive) *Kirby (Kirby, Switch exclusive) *Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet, PS4 exclusive) *Jak and Daxter (Jak and Daxter, PS4 exclusive) *Ratchet and Clank (Ratchet & Clank, PS4 exclusive) *Toro Inue (Doko Demo Issyo, PS4 exclusive) *Hudson Horsestacio (Viva Pinata, Xbox One exclusive) *Blinx (Blinx, Xbox One exclusive) *Zitz, Rash and Pimple (Battletoads, Xbox One exclusive) *Cuphead (Cuphead, PC exclusive) *Hat Kid (A Hat in Time, PC exclusive) *Sans (Undertale, PC exclusive) Tracks Returning *Ocean View (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Samba Studios (Samba de Amigo) *Carrier Zone (After Burner) *Dragon Canyon (Panzer Dragoon) *Temple Trouble (Super Monkey Ball) *Galatic Parade (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Seasonal Shrines (Shinobi) *Rogue's Landing (Skies of Arcadia) *Dream Valley (NiGHTS into Dreams) *Chilly Castle (Billy Hatcher & the Giant Egg) *Graffiti City (Jet Set Radio) *Sanctuary Falls (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Graveyard Gig (Curien Mansion) *Adder's Lair (Golden Axe) *Burning Depths (Burning Rangers) *Race of Ages *Sunshine Tour (Samba de Amigo) *Shibuya Downtown (Jet Set Radio) *Roulette Road (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Egg Hanger (Sonic the Hedgehog) *OutRun Bay (OutRun) New *Park Avenue (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Broadside Battle (Wild Woody) *Puyo Mountain (Puyo Puyo) Category:Video games Category:Racing video games Category:SEGA Category:Sega Games Category:Franz122's ideas